


Bad fanfic

by Ambush_of_Tigers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambush_of_Tigers/pseuds/Ambush_of_Tigers
Summary: Boys try to get warm by engaging in some questionable activities
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Bad fanfic

"I could warm you up" the werewolf said  
Sirius stared in utter belief "you can't be serious"

  
"Why not?" He took a step closer "I've seen the way you look at me and the others won't be back for hours, you know that. So tell me Pads," Remus bent down to whisper in his ear, "why not?" 

  
Sirius still just stood there, unable to fully understand what was happening. "How hard did I get hit with that snowball?" 

  
"Maybe I was wrong," Remus said backing up, "maybe you don't want me." He started to put his shirt back on.

  
"No!" The cry thundered from his lips before he could stop it. Sirius struggled to put together his words. "I-I mean, you were right. I do want you." He hung his head.

  
Remus closed the space in between them in seconds and tilted the shorter boy's chin up. "Then have me, you shall." Then he leaned in. 

  
Sirius's eyes widened in surprise, but when he felt his friend's lips on his, he closed them and let his instinct take over. His lips slowly parted and his friend's tongue slipped into his mouth. He felt it envelop him, and with it came a feeling of pure lust. Soon they were both fighting for dominance in each other's mouths. Sirius bit Remus' bottom lip, which earned him a slight moan. Hearing it brought a cocky smile upon his lips. His eyes darkened.

  
"You okay there Moony?" 

  
"Yes, Padfoot. Just enjoying things."

  
"Um, how far does me having you go?"

  
"As far as you want it"

  
"What if I want you all the way?"

  
Remus carried him to the bed without speaking and set him down. He lifted off Sirius's shirt and kissed his bare chest. "Then have me, you shall."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic, in this fandom, with this ship, with any gay characters, that is smut/fluff, literally my first writing ever uploaded. I didn't really spend much time on it, and didn't really edit it. So be honest, but gentle... That's sounds strange... Oh no you're still reading this. Fudge. Um... Carry on to the comments and let me know your opinion. Thx


End file.
